Coming Home
by kapette
Summary: It's been almost two years since the last time Edward Cullen had set foot in Forks, his sister Alice following him across the country as he tried to forget all about the future that was ripped away. Will he ever really find out what happened that summer?
1. prologue

**hey guys.**

**this is my first story, so take it easy on me. i have a definite plot in mind, but im not quite sure just how far ill go with this. i guess it all depends on you. so enjoy!**

**~~k**

**p.s.- dont expect the loving cullen or swan families you're all used to. this isnt the best family-friendly piece.**

**p.p.s- in case you didn't know, none of this is mine. it all belongs to the great stephenie meyer. cheers.**

**PROLOGUE **

Carlisle Cullen stared at his somber reflection, his hands steady as he reached up to straighten the knot in his tie, smoothing down the front of it before leaving the silken fabric to hang perfectly symmetrical down the front of his crisp black shirt. Satisfied, he turned his back on the full length mirror, sinking slowly into the leather chair behind his antique desk with a soft groan, bringing the heavy glass tumbler full of ice and brandy to his lips. He took in a deep breath through his noise and hummed in appreciation of the sharp aroma, closing his eyes and allowing the aged liquid to slide slowly down his throat. Carlisle brought a hand up to his forehead, rubbing his left temple slowly as he sipped his brandy, waiting patiently for his children to return home.

Carlisle Cullen had always been described by those who had come into contact with him as an intelligent men. A shrewd businessman, a responsible husband and caregiver. Never once had compassionate or loving ever crossed an acquaintance's mind in relation to one Carlisle Cullen. Perhaps that was the reason why he hadn't seen his two children since they had graduated almost two years before.

He sighed as he reached over his large desk, grabbing up the photo in the heavy wooden frame and bringing it closer to his face, running his fingers reverently over the faces captured within. The proud smile on his wife's face, the beaming grin on his baby girl's, and the almost devious smirk spread across his handsome son's, the heavy graduation robe and hat already out of sight. He paused over this image, taking in the absolute joy and freedom shining in his eyes. It had been almost two years since he'd last seen that expression, even in the infrequent photos that had been sent through the post since they had left home. The day he'd left for college, almost a full month earlier than intended, his face had been blank and devoid of all emotion. Except for the searing agony ripping through his eyes and straight into his father's heart. But rather than console or ask, he'd merely slipped the new AmEx black into his palm mid-handshake, clapping him firmly on the back as he passed through the front door. After all, what could a recent high school graduate with the world at his feet possibly have to evoke that look? He had reminded himself that day that he was long overdue for an optemetric appointment.

The ice hit the bottom of the glass as his gaze finally rested on the fourth and final occupant of the photo. The tiny brunette, firmly secured to his son's side, one of his long arms tossed across her small shoulders, his large hand hanging carelessly across her upper body. He always wondered about the girl's absence that last day he'd seen his son. And now that he took the time to notice, it had been awhile since he'd seen those dancing eyes and that mischievious smile grace the girl's face. And he'd seen her around town fairly often since his son had departed; the empty space at his side usually occupied by the tiny thing noted by everyone in their small town.

Just as he was about to set the photo back down his eyes caught on the back of a dark gray suit in the background. He recognized it as his own, his favorite at the time. Carlisle could just make out the small cell phone pressed firmly into his ear. He finally returned the image to the front of his desk, turning instead to the carefully folded newspaper next to him. Opting to rifle through it and avoid idleness as long as possible, he opened the crinkled paper carefully, smoothing out the creases and scanning across the headlines, the picture of his son and the small brunette emblazoned across his vision, unshakeable as hard as he tried.

It had been awhile since these headlines had featured her name. Maybe more had changed in the past two years than he'd taken notice of. Her name had often appeared in print throughout his children's high school years, the various misdeamenors they were trying to accuse her of proudly displayed for all of Forks to devour and spit back out, grossly exaggerated and twisted around. But her name had always appeared alone, her accomplices never charged or mentioned. It never ceased to amuse him how much money and his own connections could buy for his chilren. Although to be fair, it was always Edward, more than Alice, who needed the help. It wasn't often that his sweet daughter had been caught up in the rebellious antics of her twin brother and best friend.

Carlisle had watched Edward grow up and questioned what he could have done to have influenced his only son to act out the way he did. Of course he'd overheard the opinions of the gossiping townfolk, all pointing to the neglectful parenting. But Carlisle always felt like he'd given his two kids all the money, clothes and expensive gadgets they could have ever wanted, not to mention the best nannies and staff money could buy in this small town. All him and his wife had ever asked in return was for respect and a general adherence to the state laws.

Other gossip had pointed to that small brunette. After all, she was glued to Edward's side, and he was the one in trouble, not his sister Alice. But the Cullens all knew that the small girl had worked her way into Alice's heart just as much as she had Edward's. She was a constant presence in his family, and even his own wife had started to think of her as a daughter, a Cullen by association. Carlisle had always held back. If he had kept his own children at arm's length, he had kept the small girl in another category entirely. And on that fateful day just a short month after their high school graduation, he had never been more happy. He always felt, along with the rest of the town, that the girl was trouble.

She hadn't come from the same well-to-do background as Edward and Alice had. Everyone knew the girl would turn out just like her parents; low end jobs in this small town, their meager salaries all blown on booze rather than their two girls. The eldest had always run wild, free of all the limitations and rules that came with parental guidance, and Carlisle thought he should have known better than to allow his children to associate with her. Considering the way that the girl had stampeded into his son's, and subsequently his, life, Carlisle knew that things would never end well.

He hadn't witnessed it himself, but his nanny had, and since the small town of Forks had never seen such a pair as Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, the story had quickly become town legend.

It was just a few short days after the town had begun to buzz about the news of a new family moving in that Heidi, the children's nanny, had taken Edward and Alice to the only park in town, Cullen Park, named after Carlisle's own father who had supplied the money to have it built. Heidi had taken Alice to the small swingset, pushing her gently as she giggled, her pink gloved hands clinging to the metal chains on either side of her dark head. Edward, always a sullen and brooding child, had been left to his own devices with a small plastic shovel and bucket in the sandbox, his red parka standing out boldly against the cold, damp sand. He had been happily digging a hole, attempting to shepard as many of the small ants escaping the excavation back into the rapidly growing pit when the small shovel broke in half. He had stared down at the two pieces of plastic clutched in each mittened hand, contemplating his next move when he spotted a small girl, no older than one, happily playing and giggling with a plastic shovel all her own. When a quick glance back to the swings had shown Alice and Heidi completely occupied, he proudly marched his way across the sandbox. And with all the self importance that a five-year-old boy in a park named for his family, who was just beginning to grasp the sense of money and power possessed, ripped the brightly colored shovel out of the small girl's hand, rolling his eyes as the happy giggles and gurgling rapidly faded into blood-curdling sobs.

Quickly realizing that the girl's parents couldn't be far, he turned around and strode back to his own hole, plopping down in the sand. It was at this point that Heidi had taken notice of Edward, and even if she had known what was about to transpire, there was no way she could have made it over in time to prevent him from realizing just how wrong he was to worry about the little girl's parents. Because they never would be the problem when pertaining to this girl.

Edward had felt a sharp tap to his shoulder, and as he began turning to face his visitor, too fast for him to even react, the small shovel was ripped from his hands and in less than a breath smashed into his face. The plastic smacked against his mouth and broke open his lip as a sharp edge tore open the tender flesh just above it. He could feel the warm blood spilling out as he looked up in awe at the tiny girl standing over him, the same facial features he had seen on the little girl across the park glaring back at him. The shock that he had actually been told no, much less disciplined, for the first time in his five years, and by someone his own age no less, began to sink into his mind. And the awe he felt for the gloriously angry figure above him, her pretty mouth twisted into a scowl and her little fists propped on her hips, began to fill him just as Heidi scopped him up, Alice whimpering at the sight of the blood smeared across her twin's broken face, and took him to the hospital. Edward had stared ahead of him, the uninjured side of his mouth pulled into that devious smirk that was plastered onto his face from that day until the day that he left Forks. When Heidi asked aloud who in the world that little hellion was, Edward never faltered as he looked her dead in the eye and simply responded in the no-nonsense wisdom of a child, "I don't know, Ms. Heidi, but I'm going to marry her someday."

Heidi had brought Edward back home to his parents with five stitches on his lip, and another three right above it. She had repeated the story to Carlisle and his horrified wife while Edward watched from the countertop, nibbling on a cookie as his mother fawned over him. He merely waved her off, that smirk still on his face as Heidi finally reached the conclusion, Carlisle's wife finally losing her worry and cracking a smile as she heard her son's unexpected declaration.

She had questioned Edward on his statement, and he had soberly nodded, looking his mother dead in the eye and repeating his sentiment. When they retired to bed that night, Carlisle could remember reassuring his wife that they didn't have to worry about any more attacks from the girl. Chances are she was just passing through, and in his mind he had never connected the buzz about the new family with the two sisters at the park. If he had connected the two as fast as his son, he might have known then what it eventually took him almost ten years to figure out. That was the first of many nights that Edward, and eventually Alice, would use the elegant white trellis that his wife had insisted upon for something other than decoration.

Unable to sleep, Edward had waited in his room for his father's snores before sliding open the window and maneuvering his small body down the side of the house, clinging to the sturdy wood of the trellis before jumping to the ground below with a soft thud. Finding his small blue bike with the training wheels on the side of the house, he pedalled furiously through the quiet neighborhood, heading to the small ranch house three blocks down where he had seen a large moving van parked just two days before on his way home from soccer practice. Edward had slowed to a halt when he saw the small girl sitting motionless on the front porch of the house, her eyes slowly finding his in the dark. The rest of the town gossip never knew how without a word she had walked to him, running her hand softly across the small stitches in his face and smiling a wicked little grin before lowering her hand and grasping onto his his. With a soft tug, she pulled him up onto the porch and through the front door, into the small, empty house, so much different than his family's own large mansion, continuing down through a dark hallway and past the closed door where loud snores could be heard echoing. She stopped in front of a small room, roughly the size of Alice's closet, before pulling him through and shutting the door behind him. She had walked to a small box, pulling out a flashlight and a storybook and walked towards the bed, motioning for him to follow.

When he had kicked off his shoes and joined her, she had clicked on the small light and pulled the sheets over their heads, giggling softly as she opened the storybook and offered him a small candy from the front pocket of her overalls.

A soft beep from his phone pulled Carlisle abruptly from his memories, and flipping it open he spotted a text from Alice, explaining that they were running late because of traffic and would just meet him right at the funeral home. Snapping the phone closed he slipped it into his pants pocket and grabbed his car keys, giving one last glance towards the photo on his desk before heading out the door. Carlisle Cullen still wonders if he really should regret what he said in secret to help his son, as his mind finally allowed himself to acknowledge that the agony in his eyes matched exactly to that in Bella's on the day in the park when he told her exactly what she had to do. But then again it had been two years, and any damage was already done. Besides, as Carlisle Cullen clearly knew, compassionate had never been a term freely associated with his name, but responsible caregiver was. And Carlisle Cullen would do anything to protect his children.


	2. Chapter 1 Renee Swan

**so im tossing another one of these chapters out there. leave me some love (or hate. whatever works for you)**

**once again- pretty much none of this is mine. all stephenie meyers.**

**Renee Swan**

Renee Swan regarded her aging reflection in the mirror, cursing the late morning sunlight filtering through her windows and caused the dull throb in her head to intensify. Carefully wiping the smudged mascara and eyeliner off from underneath her eyes she reached for the coverup, smearing a generous amount of the heavy liquid onto her skin and rubbing it across the dark circles and hoping the red tinge in her eyes would fade soon. Staring at her mirror image she tugged on the bottom of her shirt, causing the deep vee of her neckline to plunge even lower on her chest before giving a short nod of approval and turning out of the tiny bathroom. Walking into her bedroom she reached for the small white bottle on her desk, grimacing as she noted the lack of noise. Peering into the small opening on top she confirmed that the bottle of aspirin was, in fact, empty.

Deciding that her headache couldn't wait, and remember that this was the bottle she had pilfered from her oldest daughter's desk just last week, she decided to not even bother searching her room for another. Slipping on the pair of heels she had kicked off in the hallway as she stumbled through it last night, she continued on her way to the driveway, grabbing the keys off the table and pausing as she saw the blank white envelope sitting beneath them. Picking it up she glanced inside, raising a questioning eyebrow as she saw the rather sizeable lump of cash sitting inside. Pulling it out, she quickly added up the bills and gave out a low whistle as the amount totalled just a little over $400. She grabbed up the envelope again, trying to remember a reason for the large amount of cash to be sitting conspicuously beneath her keys, she spotted a piece of torn out notebook paper, and quickly opened it to reveal her daughter's handwriting.

_Mom,_

_Please drop this off at the electric company today, I don't have time before work and dropping Renesmee off at school. That's the past due from the last month and this month, and it needed to be in two days ago._

_B_

Renee could vaguely recall her daughter ranting about the past due notice just a couple days ago, but she had been too focused on her date with a much younger man in just a few hours to take notice.

She stuffed the envelope in her purse and headed out the front door, hopping into her beat up old car and heading to the local grocery store first. The sunglasses over her eyes weren't offering enough protection from the harsh light to diminish the pounding still present in her head.

Speeding through the fairly empty streets of the small town, she pulled into the empty parking lot of the local Piggly Wiggly, striding through the automatic doors and heading straight for the health section. Renee was just passing the pitiful excuse for a floral department when a thinning head of dark hair caused her to halt her steps. Renee cocked her head to the side, watching him contemplate a large bouquet of slightly wilting red roses. Wondering if it would be too forward to approach him, since it had been almost two years since their children had forced them into conversing, after all, she stood still for a few more seconds. Finally deciding that she was Renee Swan and had never took stock in what was and wasn't socially acceptable, she walked forward and softly tapped on the shoulder of the expensive looking black suit. Besides, she thought, reaching up to carefully tousle her hair and let her most dazzling grin spread on her face, Carlisle Cullen had always been a good looking man. And now, he was finally single.

Renee noticed a faint impression of shock pass across his bright blue eyes before his face settled into a polite smile and he reached out to shake Renee's hand briskly. After exchanging the required pleasantries, Renee finally realized that her lowcut shirt and soft purr of a voice were getting her nowhere, she expressed her condolences and informed him that he could come to her for anything, anything at all, and squeezed his bicep quickly, walking away with a more pronounced sway to her hips.

As Renee perused the shelves filled with painkillers, she began to wonder how a man as cold and uptight as Carlisle Cullen had ever had a hand in creating a son as downright wicked as his own. Truly, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the two were related; the same green eyes and classic good looks graced both their faces. But while Carlisle used his looks to appear aloof and powerful, his face always carefully composed and a detached look in those eyes, Edward used his own to sail through life with a simple smirk at anything in his path. The world falling to his feet with his charm, devious expression and that glorious hair, always flopping over those eyes of his.

Renee could remember the first time she'd ever laid eyes on Edward Cullen, just two days after her and her family had moved to Forks, following a job her now ex-husband had been offered in a factory just a few miles outside the town borders. She had stepped out of her bedroom, her mouth feeling dry and tasting of the beer she had consumed the night before when she heard the soft voices coming from the kitchen. Assuming that Bella had grabbed Renesmee out of her crib and brought her out for breakfast, she stopped in shock at the sight that greeted her at her own table.

Bella was sitting in her chair, her head bent towards the small boy on the chair pulled close to hers. Empty bowls of what Renee assumed to once hold cereal were pushed away in front of them. Bella was giggling, her brown eyes lit up and a mischevious smile stretched across her face, the same expression mirrored on the boys own battered one. Renee stood in the doorway for a few moments, shocked that her shy daughter had already connected with a stranger in this town. She frowned as the girl reached out to brush her fingertips across the boys cut up lip, and his grin seemed to grow even larger in response.

That certainly wasn't the last time that she woke up to the sight of Edward Cullen in her house. Renee often wondered if his parents knew how much he frequented the Swan home, but she knew she'd never bring it up. The only time she ever came in contact with Carlisle and his wife was when their children were in some kind of trouble. They would undoubtedly meet up in either the police station or the principal's office, Carlisle giving a withering glare to his son, and occasionally daughter, as they squirmed in their seats. Renee can't remember how many times her and Carlisle had been told that their children could be the brightest minds to ever pass through the halls of Forks High, if only they would use those minds of theirs for schoolwork rather than mischief. And Renee would watch time after time as Carlisle dragged his son out, angry words spilling from his lips. Her and Bella would slowly follow, Renee cocking an eyebrow at her daughter before heading home and promptly forgetting whatever predicament she had just gotten her girl out of. Renee had never really been fond of hands on parenting. And thankfully, by the age of three, Bella was more than qualified to look after herself, and eventually her younger sister, born shortly after Bella had turned four. Renee and her husband had never intended to have kids, but she'd grown rather fond of the two girls she'd given birth to.

Renee finally selected the largest bottle of aspirin on the shelves and headed over to grab a tube of toothpaste. She vaguely recalled squeezing the last of the girls' tubes onto her own brush that morning. As she stared at the brightly colored tubes, each claiming to give her the whitest smile, she thought back to the last time that she had seen Edward Cullen, almost two years ago now.

Edward and Bella had always talked about getting out of Forks, and had spent the entire fall of their senior year applying to more colleges than Renee even knew existed. They had vowed at the age of seven to always stay together, and at seventeen and eighteen, they hadn't forgotten. And when they had each recieved the thick acceptance package from their top school, prestigious and located all the way on the East coast, they quickly confirmed with Alice that her performing arts college was a mere eight miles away, promptly accepted the school's offer and began to search for apartments.

She remembered the battle that Carlisle had fought over her daughter and his son living together. WHen he had been unable to talk sense into the two of them, and Alice had taken their side, Renee had recieved an irate phone call. His attempt to win her over to his side, however, proved futile. Renee couldn't care less where her daughter lived; after all, she was the one who had worked all through high school to save up the money for it. She was turning eighteen soon and it was none of her business what Bella wanted to do.

It has been mid-July, just a few days after her daughter had left to pick something up from this same store and returned home empty handed with a devestated look on her face. Renee had just been returning home from a night at the bars and waking up in a strange man's room. She had heard a muffled shout coming from the house, and thundering footsteps descending the stairs from where she stood on the front porch. As she reached for the front door handle, it had turned and flung open. Edward Cullen had stood in the doorway, locking gazes with her before practically sprinting for his car.

Even in her alcohol clouded mind Renee had been able to identify that something was drastically wrong with the teen. The devious smirk, usually more pronounced after spending time with her daughter, had been gone. It was replaced instead with confusion and anger. The boy had looked completely lost and broken. Nowhere in his face could Renee see the resemblance between him and the small child she had seen years before at her kitchen table. She always suspected it had something to do with the broken sobs escaping from her eldest's bedroom.

And that was the last time that anyone in Forks had seen Edward Cullen. He had packed his bags and left for school the next day, his twin sister following behind a short week or so later.

Unlike the rest of the town, Renee never questioned Bella when she abruptly announced that she wasn't going east after all. Instead, she'd stay in Forks with Renee and Renesmee, and save up a bit more money working at the diner before leaving for school. Renee knew there was more to Bella's decision than that; her life had begun and ended with Edward Cullen. But as each semester passed, and the girl never showed any more interest in attending school, Renee just ignored her. It was none of her business.

A low whistle disturbed her from her revery, and as she straightened up and turned around, her eyes caught onto the source of the noise. She smiled at the younger man standing before her, and softly called his name as she held her hand out to him. She remembered Phil. It had been almost two weeks since he had last called her, but she didn't mind. The last time she had seen him he had dropped her off in the driveway after a weekend away in a nice hotel, champagne and food delivered by room service. The various recreational drugs he had purchased on the way flowed through their systems as Renee turned her phone off after the third voicemail left from her home line.

As he asked if she was up for a repeat of their last encounter, she tried to recall how much was left in her bank account; the room service certainly hadn't come cheap. Realizing it wasn't enough, she remembered the envelope with the large wad of cash sitting in her purse. Renee was sure the utilities bill could wait another few days.


	3. Chapter 2 Momma T

**uh. I'm horrible, I know. But to make up for the long wait, I've got two more chapters that will be up tonight or later tomorrow to make up for it. So enjoy, and REVIEW! Let me know that someone's still sticking around to read this!**

**and sorry for any mistakes. I do this all unbeta'd and just hope for the best.**

**DISCLAIMER- as always, Twilight and everything that goes with it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The Edward Cullen chocolate sitting on my kitchen table, however, is mine. huzzah.**

**MOMMA T**

Tanya Whitlock had always hated her name. Since the age of three she had harbored a hidden resentment against her mother for saddling her with the atrocious and outdated label. But rather than fight it, she shortened it to Tee, something she found much more suitable for her young self. At the age of twenty five, Tanya tacked the the term Momma on to the front of it when her first-born had brought home his first friend from preschool.

She had always been a maternal creature, and as her family began to grow, her friends and family all referred to her as Momma T. That's why, when her children were all grown and no longer needed her around to care for them, she hung her name over the sign of the first late night diner in Forks, serving up her own legendary recipes to the small town for occassions other than birthdays and funerals.

Momma T and her husband James had run the diner together for almost thirty years when he passed away unexpectedly, a stroke claiming his life in the dead of night. With her children all over three hundred miles away from her and Forks, Momma T, for the first time in her life, felt truly alone. After struggling on her own for two months, she finally gave in and promoted Kate, the waitress who had been with her the longest, to manager, and hung the Help Wanted sign in the front window.

Three days later, Momma T found a reason not to feel so alone anymore.

She had been arranging the pies in the display case behind the front counter when she heard a soft voice ask to speak with the owner, Mrs. Whitlock.

With a quizzical glance, Momma D introduced herself to the tiny girl in front of her, and was immediately shocked with what the girl had to say.

"I'm Bella Swan, ma'am, and I'd really like a job."

Living in Forks all her life, Momma T had heard all about the oldest Swan girl, and she had a hard time connecting the polite little bit of a girl with the angelic face to the wild hellion she had been expecting. She was even more astounded with the girl's response when she had remarked that a girl her age had no business with a job.

"Me and Edward are getting out of here," she had said, "first chance that we get. Since my parents don't spend money on anything but booze and food, I know they're not going to help."

Momma looked the girl over, quickly deliberating that the girl couldn't wait tables until she could carry a tray of food without toppling over, she was about to tell her to come back once she grew a foot and a half and was no longer in elementary school, but the girl cut her off.

"I know I look small, but I'm thirteen-years-old, ma'am. I can handle school and a job, and frankly, working here is better than home, and I could do with something to occupy all my free time. Maybe it'll keep me out of trouble." And as she grinned, Momma was finally able to see how a girl that sweet could kick up such a ruckus with that Cullen boy; her smile was downright wicked.

And it melted Momma's heart. So she reached behind her and tossed the girl the smallest purple t-shirt she could find, _Momma T's _emblazoned across the front, and handed it to the girl, leading her behind the register and showing her how to work it.

Within a year, Bella was waiting tables and picking up as many afterschool and weekend shifts that Momma would let her, depositing all her tips and wages in a bank account that Momma had opened for her.

Standing behind the front counter, placing two of her county famous cinnamon rolls in a paper bag, Momma watched as Bella flitted from table to table, dropping off food, taking orders, and charming all of the regulars right out of their cash, picking up the large tips as they were left behind on the tables. Momma T had never imagined that now, almost eight years later, Bella Swan would still be here, waiting tables in her diner, ignoring all of her inquiries as to when, exactly, she was going to make good on her promise to leave this damn town. She had watched that tiny girl grow up, and while Momma had never considered herself a knowledgable woman, she knew without a doubt that her girl deserved better than what this town could give her.

Momma had been there for every important and unimportant moment of that girl's life, and loved her as much as her own flesh and blood. She had watched as everyday afterschool Edward Cullen walked, then drove her over, sitting at the counter and devouring the pie Momma sat in front of him, chatting with the regulars and Bella as she passed by. Most nights he wouldn't leave until Bella had hung her apron up, slinging an arm around her shoulders and leading her out the door. Momma T could still remember the time she asked him why he didn't go and get himself a life rather than sitting in her diner and eating all that free pie.

Edward had merely smirked, his bright green eyes watching Bella slice a pie a few feet down and told Momma that he had one, and it was right behind that counter.

Momma had been there for the good days. She had caught their first kiss, in the parking lot during a snowstorm. She had served them dinner and dutifully snapped pictures before every high school dance. The diner had been the first place they'd run to, their acceptance letters clutched tight in their hands as Momma T had hugged them close and hid her tears in Bella's dark hair. Momma T had even been their one phone call the night the sheriff had caught them breaking into the high school after midnight. She still remembered the laughter in her girl's eyes as she had shown up at the station, gray hair in rollers and her old robe thrown over the flannel pajamas, hollering at the cops to release the two miscreants so she could show them what punishment really was.

But Momma T had also been there for the days she wishes she could erase, both from her's, and Bella's, minds. Like the time she had turned up for work in tears, explaining that her dad had taken her family's money and split. Momma had placed a hot meal in front of her little sister Renesmee, when she had followed her big sister into work the second night in a row. That had been the first time her mother had left the two Swan girls home alone with no notice or money for days at a time. Soon, Bella stopped bothering to walk her sister home from school before work, her mother was never home, and she always thought Nessie was better off doing her homework at the front counter, where Bella could stop by and help when things got slow.

And Momma had been there the day Edward left, and everyday after, watching her brokenhearted girl show up for work all ambition and mischief gone from her eyes. And Momma had been the one Nessie had called that day it all began to make sense.

She still hated to think of the sight of her girl, curled up on the hospital bed, her tiny body lost in the white sheets and the embrace of Nessie, sobbing onto her motionless big sister's chest.

Momma was ripped from the painful memory by the bells over the door, chiming faintly as the door swung open. Darting her eyes to the front, her body slumped in relief as she recognized one of the police officers, in for his morning eggs and bacon.

She was hoping Bella would be called to the back to deal with something when the customer who had placed the to-go order for the two cinnamon rolls and two coffees came in. But she doubted it. Momma T had a feeling her luck had run out for the day when she had beat Bella to the phone fifteen minutes ago, almost dropping it in surprise as she heard the unmistakeable voice of Alice Cullen on the other end. Although she didn't know her as well as her brother, there was still an innumerable amount of days that Alice had sat right at that counter with her twin, giggling as she tugged at the end of Bella's ponytail each time she walked by.

But Momma T quietly recovered, listening to Alice's upbeat voice explain the horrendous traffic, and how they were unable to stop by their place for a quick breakfast before needing to be at the cemetary. After sympathizing, Momma told her it would be no problem, and quickly bagged up the two rolls and poured coffee into two styrofoam cups. Looking into the display, she spotted one piece left of Edward's favorite apple pie, and slid it into a small box and set it next to the bag.

Momma T had a feeling this would be one of those days that she would want to erase. And as she saw Bella step out of the kitchen and begin chatting with a table in clear sight of the door just as the bells chimed and the Cullen twins walked in, quickly followed by her own grandson, Momma T knew that her fears had been confirmed.


	4. Chapter 3 Bella Swan

**hello again, guys. Finally- BELLA!!**

**a/n at the end. Check it out and as always, REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: it's all stephenie meyer's, I'm just playing with them.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Renesmee, you have got to hurry up! I called Gina's mom and she said she can drive you to school early if I drop you off on my way to work," Bella yelled down the hallway, watching as her sister's door slowly swung open and Nessie emerged, rubbing her eyes and dragging her backpack behind her. "Here," Bella shoved a bagel smeared with cream cheese and wrapped in a paper towel into the girl's hands.

"I thought you didn't work until this afternoon," Nessie grumbled, glaring at the bagel sitting in her hands. "I wanted to sleep in a little more. It's 4:30 in the morning, Bella!"

"Yes it is, and if you want to be at school for that early morning book club at 5:45 the only way to get there is if I drop you off at Gina's before work," she calmly explained, tucking a piece of hair behind her sister's ear. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm the worst big sister ever."

"Why can't mom just take me?" Nessie whined, reaching for a coffee mug on the table.

Bella knocked it out of her hand, placing it back on the table as she tried desperately to hang on to her temper. _It's not Renesmee's fault,_ she reminded herself as she turned back around to face her sister. "You're sixteen, Ness. You don't drink coffee. And do you want to try and wake mom to get her to drive you? She still wasn't home when I got in from closing last night." She watched as her sister slowly shook her head, dropping her eyes to the floor as she nibbled on her bagel. Feeling the anger and frustration quickly drain from her system, Bella put an arm around her sister's waist and drew her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, squeezing Nessie's waist a little tighter. "But I'm the best you've got right now. I promise we'll do something fun tomorrow to make up for it, okay? Like a movie. I'll even spring for popcorn."

She watched as a small smile tugged at Nessie's lips and grinned in response. It was easy for her to forget that her sister, already two inches taller than her, was still just a kid.

"Come on," Bella said, dropping an envelope with money and a note for her mother underneath Renee's keys before guiding Nessie out the front door. "I'll even let you pick the music in the car."

Bella and Nessie got into her beaten up old Camry that Bella had saved up for for months, and pulled out of the driveway. The car ride in the dark of the early morning was silent, and Bella sang softly along with Nessie's favorite radio station as her sister fought to stay awake in the passenger seat.

"Do you know what today is?" The soft voice cut through the car, and Bella's fingers gripped the steering wheel a lot tighter than was absolutely necessary. Of course Bella knew what today was. Hell, all of Forks and the surrounding towns knew, and Bella had been dreading the 2nd of June ever since she had seen the date printed in the local paper.

"Renesmee," she said through gritted teeth, "don't." The word, spat out in obvious pain, was issued as a warning to her sister, who knew full well that this was a forbidden topic.

"Why not?" she snapped, her arms crossed as her tired eyes took in Bella's tense posture. "I just don't get it. Don't you think it's common courtesy to at least show your face at the funeral? Who in this town knows that family better than you?"

"It's none of your business, Nessie. Just drop it," Bella snapped, her voice cold as she fought to control her rapidly accelerating breathing. She would not have an anxiety attack in front of her sister, she thought. She absolutely would not.

"Why won't you just tell me what happened," Nessie whined, taking up a plea Bella had heard so often before. Her sisterly instincts began demanding that she stop the car and kick Nessie's annoying teenage angsty ass to the curb. Instead, Bella took a few deep breaths and sped the last half a mile to Nessie's friend's house, pulling into the driveway and slamming on the brakes.

She stared straight ahead and refused to acknowledge her sister's pointed gaze until Nessie gave in, huffing and opening the door.

"Just so you know," Nessie began, her voice haughty and touched with a hint of malice, "I heard they were coming back. Both of them." With her piece said, she stepped out of the car and slammed the door, not bothering to turn around and see the agonizing state she'd undoubtedly left her older sister in with her parting words.

Bella waited until Renesmee dissappeared into the house, giving Gina's mom a quick wave as she opened the front door before backing down the driveway and heading back down the familiar route to Momma T's.

Bella tried her hardest to block the memories that her sister's words had created, choosing instead to blast the music as loud as it would go, the loud screech of the guitar and crashing of the drums chasing away any coherent thoughts left in her mind.

**

She stepped through the bright red door of the diner, smiling at the soft chimes as she flipped on the neon OPEN sign, watching as the lights blinked out the window into the slowly lightening sky.

"Get that tiny behind of yours out of my diner and into bed!" Bella turned at the commanding voice and smiled at Momma T, walking over to the counter and dropping a kiss on top of the scowling woman's hair.

"No can do, Momma T," Bella responded, tying her hair up in a loose bun and tying the small black apron around her waist. "Rose called me early this morning. Her and Emmett's boy is sick, and since Em's back in that kitchen now I'm here to pick up her shift, too."

"But you closed last night, sugar," Momma T said, patting a hand on the open stool next to where she was sitting.

"Yes, I did. And I got home by 2:30 and got a good hour and a half of sleep in before my phone went off this morning. So hand me that mug of coffee!"

"You're gonna wear yourself out doing this, Bella. You close tonight again."

Bella grimaced as she slowly sipped the scalding coffee, thinking of the long day she had ahead of her. She set the mug back on the counter, absently fiddling with the empty packets of sugar from Momma's coffee. Bella knew the amount of hours she'd been putting in lately wasn't healthy, but it's not like anyone else was doing the work at her house. "I really need the money, Momma," she whispered, propping her head up on her hands and turning her head towards the woman next to her. "Everything from the last week or so went to the utilities bill this morning. I left it for my mom to drop off whenever she wakes up. Thank God Mrs. Stanley showed some pity and gave me an extra two days to pay the overdue notice before they disconnected us again."

The kitchen door swinging open caught Bella's eye, and she smiled at the head cook, Emmett, as he slid a plate of buttered white toast in front of her. He gave a quick salute with his spatula before heading back to the kitchen, leaving the two ladies behind him silent for a moment as Bella nibbled on the toast, watching Momma out of the corner of her eye.

The two of them had had this conversation more times than Bella could remember in the three years since her dad had left. And each time it became a little harder for Bella to turn down the offer she knew was coming her way.

"The rooms are still available, honey. You know a lonely old woman like me could do with two young girls to liven up my house."

The girl sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to hold back the tears she could feel pushing at her eyelids. Bella wasn't sure exactly why she never took the woman up on her offer; she was more a mother to her than her own ever was. But Bella could take care of herself. She always had, and Nessie was her little sister and responsibility, not Momma T's.

"You already know my answer, Momma. Besides, you're not that old, or lonely. Remember that grandson of yours who's been living with you for the last couple of months?"

"Nonsense," Momma said, waving her hand absently in the air. "My hair is gray enough to tell you my age, and that boy is more trouble than he's worth. You know I'd kick Jasper out for you any day. And we both know there's more than enough room for all four of us in that big ol' house of mine. It just hasn't been as cozy since James passed, dear."

"Don't even try to guilt me into this," Bella said, leaning her head on Momma's shoulder, humming in approval as her hand automatically came up to absentmindedly rub Bella's scalp. "I've almost got enough saved up to rent one of those little apartments just a block from here. I'm looking at them next week, and if I can convince Ness, we should be out of that house soon." Bella simply couldn't afford to pay her mother's bills anymore, and covering up for her drunken behavior and neglect was becoming harder and harder. She wasn't about to let Nessie grow up the same way that she had.

"Good to hear. But couldn't that money be better spent on something like tuition?" Momma prodded, her hand continuing to move through Bella's hair, hoping to soothe the agitation Momma knew would spring up in the girl at her question. And true to Momma's prediction, Bella's body tensed, and the small girl heaved a sigh, letting her eyes droop closed. "We both know you're too damn smart to spend the rest of your life working as a waitress in this dead end town."

"I know, Momma," Bella answered, reaching her hand up and squeezing Momma's. "Trust me, I I still have all that money saved up from high school that I've done nothing but add to since. As soon as I know Nessie's ok, I'll be gone faster than that door can slam shut on my ass on the way out."

Bella could feel the vibrations from Momma's laughter pass into her own body, and she let a lazy grin spread across her lip. "There's hope for you yet, sugar," she said, pulling away from the girl as their first customer walked through the door. "Now get to work."

**

**ok**Bella had managed to stay busy as the breakfast crowd slowly began to filter in. Waiting tables had become second nature to her in the past six or seven years she'd been doing it, and she was good at it. She knew how to flash that sweet smile and flirt just enough with the retired men to insure the large tips left behind on her tables.

The steady flow of customers had kept her mind off of the conversation she'd had with her sister earlier that morning, and excluding an odd phone call Momma had answered and almost dropped, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. For that, Bella had been thankful. The steady buzz of gossip about that day's event only increased with the customers who entered dressed in dark dress clothes, a slightly somber air about them. Bella took and delivered those orders as fast as possible, desperately hoping to avoid being dragged into the conversations. After all, it wasn't often you heard the name Cullen in this town without hers following close behind.

She had just come out of the kitchen and passed by Momma at the counter, sliding a piece of pie in a to-go box, and was on her way to a table full of nurses from the town's only doctor's office when the chimes over the door began to tinkle. Ignoring them, Bella continued to ask the boisterous ladies how their families were doing. But before she could concentrate on their responses, Bella took notice of the slight hush that had fallen over the normally noisy diner. She was just about to let her curiousity get the better of her and turn to see what the cause was when she heard the booming voice of Momma T's grandson cut across the large room.

"Damn, Grandmomma T, don't you ever send that girl home? I think these lovely folks are gettin' sick of that mug delivering their food every morning."

Bella let an impish grin spread across her face as the giggles of the nurses in front of her blended in to the low chuckles from the rest of the diners, used to the playful banter constantly being exchanged between their favorite waitress and the owner's visiting grandson. With her hand propped on her hip and a spitfire retort on the tip of her tongue, Bella pivoted around towards the door, her eyes zeroing in on the large form of Jasper, grinning at her from the counter.

But her voice died in her throat as she saw the two familiar figures in front of the counter, and whatever she had planned on saying to Jasper never made it out of her mouth.

**ok, no promises that we'll finally get to the bella/edward reunion we're waiting for next chapter, but it'll be coming soon, trust me! And just a warning, there's a possibility that this story might move up to M. I'm not sure yet, so I'll just see how this goes. Just in case, though, you might want to put this story on your alerts so you don't lose track. Another chapter will be up later tonight or tomorrow. **


End file.
